


a million years or more

by carolinecrane



Series: down is where we came from [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck has some unfinished business on Facebook.  Follows The Idiot's Guide to Social Networking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a million years or more

Nine times out of ten, Puck's the first one to pass out after sex. Good sex, bad sex, mediocre sex, doesn't matter. He gets off, he hits the mattress, he's dead to the world. That's always been his pattern, and he's never felt bad about it. It's a compliment, the way he looks at it.

Kurt beat him to it that first night, but nobody got off, either, so Puck figures it doesn't count. Since then he hasn't really been keeping track, but if he doesn't remember, it usually means he passed out as soon as he got off, so he figures his track record probably stands.

Until now, anyway. After their first ever argument -- at least he's pretty sure it was an argument, just like he's pretty sure they almost accidentally broke up -- he dragged Kurt into his room for some quality make-up sex, after which Kurt promptly passed out, and Puck...didn't.

Kurt's fast asleep right now, 'breathing through his nose' -- because if you call it 'snoring' he's a total bitch about it, even though that's exactly what it is -- with his mouth open and a puddle of drool pooling on the pillow. It's cute. Gross, but cute all the same, and normally Puck would be waking Kurt up right now and getting him to help Puck fall asleep too.

Tonight, though, he lets Kurt sleep, slides out from under what are truly _amazing_ fucking sheets -- and he jokes about it, but half the reason he keeps showing up here is because he can't bring himself to go home and sleep on his own shitty Wal-Mart sheets anymore -- and digs through the pile of clothes on the floor until he finds his boxers.

He pulls them on, then he glances at the bed to make sure Kurt's still asleep before he sits down at Kurt's desk and logs into Facebook. Right at the top of the main page is the notification that Kurt friended him back, and Puck grins and clicks on Kurt's profile. He shakes his head at the cheesy head shot and scrolls down the page until he sees what he's looking for: _In a relationship with Noah Puckerman._ And he's not sure why he cares, but it still makes him feel better to see that Kurt really doesn't mind if everyone knows.

He checks his inbox next, but there's no message from Quinn. So maybe she did have an ulterior motive when she messaged Kurt, but it's not because she's harboring some secret crush on him.

Puck knows people think he's dumb, that because he played football and looks the way he does that he's all muscle and no brains. And maybe it's true that he's not book smart, but he gets _people_. It's what made him such a good bully for so long; he could pick out the one weakness that bothered a person more than any other and exploit it until they were pissing themselves just at the mention of his name. By the time he graduated from high school he could read pretty much anybody in Lima with just a glance.

So he gets Quinn's deal, and it doesn't have anything to do with him. The truth is she's still not over giving up their kid. All these years later and she's still got all those psychic mom urges and chick hormones and she doesn't know what to do with them without a kid around to take care of. That's gotta be a bitch, which is why he doesn't hassle her that much about it.

She can't stand the thought that this could be it, that making the choice to give Beth to people who could give her the right kind of life means that _Quinn_ will never be a part of that life, so she's convinced herself that some day Beth's going to come looking for them, and they'll need to be there to support her.

The only reason Quinn works so hard to keep in touch with him is because she wants to believe they're always going to be connected by a kid they gave away, and she doesn't want to face the fact that their kid might never come back. Her hormones or Mommy Spidey senses or whatever keep telling her to protect Beth, but she can't, so instead she puts all that crazy energy into trying to protect...Puck.

It's seriously fucked up. He knows it's fucked up, and deep down Quinn probably does too. But if worrying about who he's sleeping with helps her calm down or whatever, then he's not going to argue with her.

A chat box pops up at the bottom of the screen and Puck checks the bed one more time, watching Kurt's chest rise and fall for a second before he turns back to the computer.

 **Quinn:** You're up late.  
 **Noah:** It's later in Lima than it is in L.A.  
 **Quinn:** Right, I always forget about the time difference.  
 **Quinn:** So you and Kurt, huh?  
 **Noah:** Yeah. Thanks for scaring the hell out of him, by the way. He thinks you're going to take out a contract on him or something.  
 **Quinn:** Me? Why?  
 **Noah:** Something about some message that was way too nice. He wouldn't let me see it.  
 **Quinn:** Really? All I said was that I was happy for you guys.

Puck doesn't believe that any more than he believes she threatened to go all Godfather on Kurt's ass. The truth's somewhere in the middle and neither of them are talking, but it probably doesn't matter. Probably.

 **Noah:** Yeah, well, he's always been a little jumpy.  
 **Quinn:** Some things never change, right?  
 **Noah:** I guess.  
 **Quinn:** But you're happy, right? I mean, you and Kurt...it's not exactly obvious, you know?

Puck grins at that and glances over his shoulder again, taking in a pale stretch of skin and the way Kurt's expensive sheet rides low over his hip. And maybe it's not obvious, but his chest feels sort of heavy anyway, like something he can't see is pressing down on it.

 **Noah:** Maybe not in Ohio. What can I say, things are different here.

Only they're not that different, really. Maybe if they'd stayed in Ohio they still would have ended up like this, lives already tangled together after barely a week. He wants to believe that it wouldn't have taken leaving Ohio to stop being such a dick all the time. Wants to believe he could have grown up and stopped being what other people expected without the change of scenery.

He's never going to know for sure, but he figures if he had to leave Lima behind to figure things out, at least he landed in the same place as Kurt. _Jesus, Puckerman, you are_ whipped, he thinks, shaking his head and looking back at the chat screen.

 **Quinn:** So that's a yes, then?  
 **Noah:** Yes to what?  
 **Quinn:** To my question. I asked if you were happy.

Puck rolls his eyes, because damn, Quinn needs a better hobby. She's a cool chick, she should be out breaking hearts and shit, not hanging out at her mom's house worrying about what he's doing with his time.

 **Noah:** I've got a decent job, a place to stay, and I'm getting laid regularly. What's not to be happy about?  
 **Quinn:** Please, don't try to pretend like I don't know you, Noah. You're not nearly as callous as you want everyone to believe.

Seriously, he has half a mind to go back to Ohio and _drag_ her ass out of the house.

 **Noah:** I have no idea what the fuck that means.  
 **Quinn:** It means you have feelings, even if you like to pretend you don't. And Kurt may not know you as well as I do, but he's known you for a long time, so I'm guessing he sees through your bullshit too. Which means you must really care about him if you're willing to let him get so close.  
 **Noah:** Are you charging by the hour for this therapy session? Because I'm pretty sure I can't afford you.  
 **Quinn:** Deflect all you want; you're answering my question even if you don't realize it.

Okay, so she needs a better hobby and a new major, because this psychology shit is getting old. Whoever told Quinn she'd be a good shrink...well, they probably knew exactly what they were talking about, but that doesn't make Puck want to find them and shut their mouth for them any less.

 **Noah:** I'm not deflecting, whatever that even means. I like Kurt, okay? I wouldn't be banging him if I didn't.  
 **Quinn:** Do you love him?

For awhile Puck just sits at Kurt's desk and stares at the cursor blinking in the chat box, waiting for him to type an answer. Only he has no fucking clue what to type, because how the hell would he even know? He's pretty sure the closest he ever came to love was with Quinn, and in the end that was just about wanting what he couldn't have.

Except that's not really true, because he loved Beth from the second he laid eyes on her. He loved her so much it hurt to breathe, and handing her over to strangers felt like he was ripping off his own arm. The way he feels when he looks at Kurt -- the way he felt a couple hours ago when he thought Kurt was trying to dump him -- it's not quite the same as knowing he'll probably never see Beth again, but it's the closest he's gotten with anybody who wasn't his kid.

Puck glances back at the bed at the same moment Kurt stirs, and when Kurt blinks sleepy eyes open to look at him the weight on his chest presses down so hard he can't breathe for a second.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Puck says, forcing his voice out around whatever's blocking his throat all of a sudden. "Just checking my e-mail."

"Come back to bed," Kurt murmurs, then he faceplants into one of his pillows and Puck chokes on a surprised laugh.

He turns back to the computer to find Quinn and the cursor still waiting patiently for his answer.

 **Noah:** Gotta go. Kurt's still a little bitch if he doesn't get his way. Some things never change, right? Later.

He logs off before she can answer, telling himself it doesn't make him a coward if he's ditching Quinn to get in a little more quality time with Kurt. His old man will be here tomorrow, after all, so this is the last chance they'll get to mess up his -- seriously, fucking _exquisite_ \-- sheets for the next four days.

Kurt's probably already asleep again, but that doesn't stop Puck from pulling his boxers off and climbing back onto the mattress, hands on either side of Kurt as Puck crawls over him. He presses his mouth to the small of Kurt's back, cupping the curve of Kurt's hip and spreading his fingers wide to claim as much skin as he can. His mouth moves up Kurt's spine, planting soft kisses along warm skin until he reaches Kurt's shoulder and bites down gently.

A soft groan lets him know Kurt's not quite as asleep as he's pretending to be, and when Puck straightens up to look at him Kurt turns onto his back. "I have school in the morning."

"Borrow somebody's notes and sleep through class. Worked for me in high school."

"I have to meet my father at the airport in...oh," Kurt trails off, back coming up off the mattress as Puck tongues his way along his neck. "God, just don't leave any marks above the neck or he'll hate you no matter how much you know about hockey."

Puck pulls back to grin down at him.

"What do you have all those scarves for, then?" he asks, but he moves down the center of Kurt's chest, stopping just above his belly button to suck a respectable mark into his skin where his old man won't spot it. It'll give Kurt something to look at over the next few days, anyway, when he's sleeping in his big bed alone and Puck's banished to his futon and his shitty apartment.

Kurt's hard and straining against him, and when Puck wraps a hand around his dick he looks up to find Kurt biting down on his lip and watching him. So Puck watches him right back as he closes his lips around the head of Kurt's cock, sliding all the way down and then back up again, drool leaking down Kurt's dick and Puck's chin. His hand leaves Kurt's shaft to push between his legs, two fingers sliding easily inside thanks to the slick left over from earlier.

Puck figures Kurt's probably still a little sensitive, but if he is, he's not complaining. He's not talking at all, but he's grinding down on Puck's hand, legs splayed wide open and that's not dignified at all. Puck grins around his cock at the thought and pulls off with a totally obscene slurp, pulling his fingers out of Kurt too and wiping drool off his chin before he crawls back up Kurt's body.

"If I'd known what a slut you were in high school I might have done something about it a long time ago, Hummel," he says as he stretches out on top of Kurt, pressing him into soft, soft sheets with his whole body.

"I considered going out for School Slut, but the position was already taken," Kurt says, but he can't stop himself from arching up into Puck, one leg sliding around his waist and opening him up and Puck presses forward, laughing against Kurt's mouth. He pushes his tongue past Kurt's teeth, hands braced on either side of him and pressing back into the fingers digging into his back as he fucks Kurt's mouth with his tongue.

He gropes around in the tangled wreck of sheets for the slick and another condom, finally coming up with them and rolling off Kurt long enough to slide the condom on. He jerks himself a few times with a slick hand, eyes on Kurt the whole time to make sure he's watching. And he is, pupils blown and one arm folded behind his head, legs still spread wide and if he had any idea how he looked right now, he wouldn't be so smug.

His lips are parted a little, and when Puck pauses to admire the view Kurt reaches up to tug him forward. "Tease," Kurt murmurs against his mouth, and Puck laughs again as he lines himself up, because he's not the one spread out on the bed like walking porn.

He slides into Kurt in one sure thrust, bottoming out and just waiting, mouth moving on Kurt's neck and fighting the urge to move. In the end it's Kurt who gives in first, arching up against him and making little whining sounds in the back of his throat and finally pushing hard against his chest, moaning _Noah_ and _please_ and when he puts it like that, Puck doesn't have the heart to keep holding out on him.

He sets a fast pace, sliding easy in and out of Kurt. His hands are still braced on the mattress on either side of Kurt's head, and one of Kurt's hands slides up to cover his, fingers twisting together and squeezing hard. Puck stretches out on top of Kurt, pulling one of Kurt's legs around his waist and high up on his back to give Puck the leverage to fuck deeper and deeper, until Kurt's chanting his name and squeezing hard around him, demanding more without even saying the words, and damn, Puck loves that.

Loves the way Kurt opens up for him, arching up into a kiss and cradling the back of Puck's head with his free hand, fingers sliding across Puck's scalp like he can't stop touching. He loves the way Kurt says his name, too, breathing it out like a prayer. Like it's something sacred, and just the fact that he's thinking shit like that should tell Puck there's something different about this thing with Kurt.

So maybe Quinn's got a point after all. There are plenty of things he loves _about_ Kurt, that much he knows for sure. They're not even all related to getting Kurt naked whenever he can, though granted, those are his favorites.

Kurt's biting down hard on his lip and Puck can tell how close he is, pushes back a little to watch the way Kurt's eyes squeeze shut as he fights the urge to come just from the friction of his cock trapped between their bodies. Puck reaches between them and fists Kurt's cock, jerking him in time with the movement of his hips.

He hears himself talking, saying all the shit he usually says, only this time when he says 'baby' and 'come on' and 'show me how much you like it', he actually means it. It's still cheesy as fuck, and it's not like he doesn't _know_ that, but a second later Kurt's moaning low and spilling hot spunk all over his fingers, so it doesn't really matter.

Puck leans in to suck at Kurt's bottom lip, thrusting slow through his orgasm, and when Kurt's boneless and spent under him he lifts his come-slick hand to Kurt's mouth. All it takes is the tip of one finger sliding along Kurt's lip for him to get the message, and when Kurt sucks Puck's middle finger into his mouth and fucking _fellates_ it, Puck bottoms out inside him and comes for the second time tonight.

Kurt's still sucking his hand clean when Puck comes to, face buried in Kurt's neck and his dick softening inside Kurt and dragging himself out of bed to clean up is going to be messy. But it's hard to care when Kurt's tongue pushes between his fingers to tease the soft skin there, sending jolts of pleasure straight to Puck's over-sensitive dick.

He pulls out of Kurt with an effort, chuckling low at the disappointed whine Kurt lets out when Puck climbs off him. He ties off the condom and drops it in the trash, briefly considers putting on boxers and heading for the bathroom to get a wet washcloth, then says 'fuck it' and grabs his t-shirt instead. He wipes them both more or less clean before he slides back between the sheets, sinking into butter-soft cotton and skimming a hand across Kurt's stomach before he closes his eyes.

His last thought as he drifts into sleep is that if anybody would be able to tell him if this really is love, it's Kurt. Puck figures he'll wait until after Kurt's dad heads back to Ohio before he asks.


End file.
